Technical Field
The present invention relates to a Programmable Multiple Phase Warning Light System using radio waves to transmit information from the vehicle's computer to a remote receiver/processor mounted to the rear of a vehicle or trailer; using an array of red, yellow, green and blue LED lights to signal a vehicle's phases of slowing or acceleration.
A vehicle's signals lights are very important for the safety of every person operating a motor vehicle on public roadways as well as for the safety of the passengers in motor vehicles by warning other drivers to the vehicle's mode of movement however; conventional signal lights are limited to being on, off or blinking; therefore the conventional lights cannot signal other very important and useful information that can reduce vehicle accidents and inform other drivers. Conventional signal lights cannot warn that a motor vehicle is slowing without braking. The period between driver removing their foot from the accelerator and the time the brake pedal is pressed can be one second or several seconds and that time is time that can make the difference in other drivers avoiding a serious accident.
The Programmable Multiple Phase Warning Light System can be programmed to warn that the vehicle is slowing without braking, accelerating, in cruise mode, stopping at a normal rate, in a panic stop mode or stopped with a passenger on board.
Background Art
An example is disclosed in U.S. Patent Filed: Oct. 11, 2014 by Nicholas Aaron Lanham, David Louis Edelen titled “Vehicular Sequential LED Ring Warning System” Publication date: May 21, 2015 Publication number: 2015017965 Nicholas Aaron Lanham, David Louis Edelen disclose a Vehicular Sequential LED Ring Warning System is disclosed. This system improves upon existing taillight configurations by providing operators with distinct LED rings that sequential illuminate based upon the vehicle operator's braking intensity. This system will provide all drivers with a significantly more effective method of determining braking intensity. Using a simple and consistent sequence of three LED rings, the Sequential Warning System has the capacity to revolutionize existing brake light warning system design concepts by providing driver's with a decisive illumination pattern that simply replaces the vehicle's brake lights rather than adding a separate set of LED or light bulb arrays, which only increase driver confusion when simultaneously interpreting separate brake light signals.
Another example is described in U.S. Patent filed: Nov. 4, 2014 by David MacArthur Publication date May 14, 2015 Publication number US20150130607A1 discloses an improved vehicle brake light system is provided, in which a transmitter and receiver is used to determine the distance and closing velocity of a trailing vehicle relative to a lead vehicle. The distance and closing velocity are used to determine whether a trailing vehicle may cause a risk of collision upon application of the lead vehicle brakes. If the distance between the trailing vehicle and lead vehicle is deemed below a minimum threshold at a given vehicle speed, the rear brake lights are illuminated. If the closing velocity is a trailing vehicle is deemed above a threshold maximum, the system pulses the rear brake lights of the lead vehicle. This improves communication between a lead vehicle and a trailing vehicle, whereby the trailing vehicle is alerted to cease tailgating activity or alternatively to apply the brakes in order to avoid a potential rear-end collision.
Another example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,928,475 B2 filed: Jan. 6, 2015 by Matthew Bement, titled “Progressive Braking Indicator System”. Bememt discloses a progressive braking indicator system includes a brake light assembly having multiple lights, a brake pedal for the vehicle, a sensor connected to the brake pedal for measuring a distance the brake pedal has moved and an amount of pressure applied to the brake pedal by a driver of the vehicle, and a brake control processor connected to the sensor and the at least one brake light assembly. The brake control processor is configured to: a) receive the distance and amount of pressure measured by the sensor b) generate a signal based on the distance and amount of pressure measured by the sensor, wherein the signal is configured to illuminate a varying subset of the plurality of lights based on the distance and amount of pressure measured by the sensor. A power source connected to the at least one brake light assembly, the sensor, and the brake control processor.